Cole Taylor
by Aliana1
Summary: Cole Taylor: Age 17, Street Runner, lone wolf and soon, mutant. Cole's just a regular guy with BIG problems. Torn between the Brotherhood, the X-men and his feelings, what will he do?
1. pro

Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Cold water trickled down onto the concrete pavement. Slow, long drips, saturating the ground.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
The room itself was dull. Broken tables and faded cloth. Ripped pictures and shattered glasses. Old time memories floating in the air. This place that was once full of life was now a decrepid and aging building.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip...  
  
A dark heap in the corner stirred a bit and groaned softly. A hand stretched out from under the rags and soon a whole body uncovered itself. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the mixed light setting and let a hand run through his rebellious hair. Small rays of light peeked through the boarded windows and danced on the shattered mirror on the other side of the room. He blinked and his sight became focused. He got up and looked around.  
  
Silence.  
  
He turned towards the shatterd mirrior and the bucket beside it. His distorted reflection looked back at him, a pitiful excuse of a man. The man that he was. He snorted and made his way to the mirror and bucket, occaisionally kicking away some debris of tiling or food containers. His face was smudged and dirty, his clothes, ripped and torn. He looked over at the bucket beside him.  
  
-Full.-  
  
He looked up and saw that the dripping had stopped on its own today and for that he was glad. His hands found a flexible plug and promtly stuck it in the crack in the ceiling.   
  
"Thank God for rain."  
  
He undressed and poured out the water into the sink below. Not wanting to waste water, he eyed carefully how much he put in. THe water was cold and refreshing. He worked the soap and water around his body briefly and started his face and hair. Water dripped down his now clean face and he stared at his broken reflection, the light rays illuminating the iris' of his eyes. This was him, who he was. Cole Taylor, age 17, street runner and lone wolf. He warily eyed himself in the broken mirrior a narrowed his eyes. His grip on the sink tightend and he closed his eyes.   
  
-Another day, another reason to die.-  
  
He opened his eyes and grabbed a nearby pole. Cole picked up his bomber jacket and left the building, his hair tussled by the wind. Cole Taylor, age 17 and this is his life.   
  
Another day, another reason to die. 


	2. Ch 1: Runin

Cole walked down the sidewalk after cautiously peering out of the alley. His untied Timberlands lightly scraped against the gritty pavement. Top the regular eye, he was a normal, healthy teenager, but to someone who understood the streets knew better. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with nice Jeans and his black Timbs that he stole. Cole rounded the corner, decreasing his speed as he reached a pharmacy.   
  
"Alrighty then, lets do some shopping."  
  
Cole casually leaned against a pillar and scanned the customers walking out. He knew he had to be careful, there had been a few times when he was almost caught. He spotted a female victim with red hair and straightened up a bit. This was it. Cole stepped forward a bit but stepped back when a guy with shades walked up.  
  
-Dammit! She would have a man!-  
  
Cole huffed and ground his boot into the ground.   
  
"I really hate my life."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean was busying herself with the groceries that she bought and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh man, its already 12:34. Rogue is going to be mad."  
  
Jean turned her head slightly and saw a young man on the other side of the street watching. Jean, being the dimwit that she is sometimes, paid him no mind. Meanwhile, Scott strolled up with a load of groceries.   
  
"Sorry it took me awhile, this stuff IS kinda heavy."  
  
Jean nodded and signaled for him to put them in the back. They were buying junk food for the big party at the institute that was taking place that night. There where going to be strobe lights and everything. Jean's cell phone rang and she lightly cursed.  
  
"Scott, can you get that?"  
  
He looked up and placed the bags on top of the van.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jean put her purse on top of the car. Scott flipped up the phone while Jean leaned into the car, neither paying attention to the young man on the other side of the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before now, Cole had been stiff and tried to act casual, trying, unsuccessfully, to find and opening to get the goods. Then, an opportunity presented itself. He sexily licked his lips and made a run for it, his targets in sight.  
  
-What idiots. They wont see me comin'-  
  
He craftily flew up to the car grabbing the desired items and zooming down the street, his hair a blur to passersby. Cole stopped to catch his breath at the corner.  
  
"That was cake."  
  
A shadow loomed over his figure.  
"That's what you think."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean had heard him and had seen Cole run by in the window in the back, alarmed, she told Scott who promptly dropped the phone and ran off after him. Now both young men stood in the alley, face to face.  
  
"Give us back our things, now. If you do we wont notify the police."  
  
Cole executed a cocky grin and lightly brushed aside his jacket.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Scott growled and was about to throw a punch but he heard a car's screech and soon after, Jean's voice called out to him.  
  
"Scott no!"   
  
He snapped his head in her direction and was instantly plummeted by a punch. Scott staggered back a bit and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"You JERK!"  
  
He threw a forceful punch at Cole, sending him flying onto the dirty alley floor. Cole propped himself up.  
  
"You're stronger than I thought."   
  
An almost insane grin graced his face as he pulled out his weapon of choice: a steel pipe. He swung ferociously at Scott, who somewhat difficultly dodged it. Scott high kicked the pipe out of his hand and it noisily clanged against a large garbage can. Scott wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"This isn't worth it. I'm sure there are some shelters around here that can help you. We'll help, just give us back the groceries and purse."  
  
Cole was at a loss for words. He was defenseless. Sure he could take this guy on by himself, but for some reason he had the need to use a weapon. Cole ground his teeth.  
  
"Here, take the damn things, I don't need them. I'll just lift stuff from another person."  
  
Scott stepped forward.  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
As Scott eased his way towards Cole, he couldn't help but think of the pipe.   
  
-I need it NOW!!-  
  
Cole lifted his hand to signal stop to the approaching Scott, but was surprised when he felt familiar cold steel.  
  
"What the hell..?"  
  
He had seen it with his own eyes. The bar just flew into his hand. He looked up at an astonished Scott. Scott's eyebrows were high atop his head and he swallowed hard.  
  
"You....I see. You're a.."  
  
Cole looked up with a rage in his eyes.  
"FREAK? IM NOT A FREAK!"  
  
The area around him vibrated and their surroundings unrealistically bended around him. The pipe floated on the air, suddenly joined by more. Cole let out a yell and they flew towards Scott. Cole's body slumped to the ground, pain running through his body.  
  
"Crap..."  
  
He looked up horrified, expecting to see a dead body, but instead, he saw the redhead with her hands up, the pipes floating only inches away from their faces. She brought down her hands and the bars fell simultaneously to the ground. She let out a sigh and turned to Cole.   
  
"No, not freak, just...gifted. We're like you, we can help, we-"  
  
Cole strained and recovered his pipe.   
"Stay away from me! I'm not like you! I'll NEVER be like you!"  
  
With a look of disgust, Cole ran to the back of the alley and hopped over a steel fence, leaving behind the things. Cole ran and didn't look back. If he had, he would have seen a distressed Jean and an awestruck Scott Summers, watching him as he ran into the distance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Give me some feed back so this can be inproved.  
You can contact the starter of this story, cole taylor at:  
cole_taylor17@yahoo.com  
  
or email me, take your pick. Oh, and, I am a crusader to save X-Men Evolution please go to the following website and sign the petition to keep it on air. SAVE XMEN EVO!!!  
WOO!  
  
Go here: http://gopetition.com/info.php?petid=1923 


	3. Ch 2: Party Suprises

Cole lay strewn out in his chair, his hair in disarray. He sat there, staring, staring at his hands. It had been hours since the end of the little 'incident' and Cole had no intention letting it get out, OR risking the chance of running into the pair. There was a light crunch and scuffing sound on the floor in the hall and Cole lightly swore.  
  
-I forgot I was supposed to go to that party tonight-  
  
The footsteps stopped in front of him and he could hear the person fold their arms.  
  
"What the hell Taylor. I thought you were ready!"  
  
The young man smirked, only half serious. When Cole didn't answer he frowned a bit.  
  
"Hey, you sick or something? Look man, I got the girls in the car and I'm ready to party so come on and tell me if you're going or not."  
  
Cole looked up at his friend.  
"I don't know."  
  
His friend snorted in impatience.   
"Oh what happened? Got caught stealing again, so now you're lying low? Or are you pinning over that old fox of yours?"  
  
Cole kicked him in the leg.  
"Shut-up Alvers."  
  
Lance shrugged his shoulders.  
"Whatever. You're gonna miss a good party man."  
  
Cole shook his head and got up.  
"Wait up. I'm going."  
  
Cole took off his shirt and put on a clean one. It's what he called his 'sexy bad boy' shirt. Lance smirked at his decision and made his way for the door. Cole followed him and stopped a bit right before he passed the broken mirror. He stared at it for a bit and he closed his eyes. He tightened his fists and breathed in deep.  
  
-I can control this-  
  
Cole opened his eyes and walked out into the dusk. Lance was already in the jeep with Kitty at his side and Boom-Boom in the back. He hopped into the back and put his arm around Tabitha. Cole smirked then spoke up.  
  
"So where's the party this time?"  
  
Lance started the ignition and pulled off.  
"Some old abandoned fallout shelter. Its real deep underground so it'll be hard for the cops to hear us."  
  
Cole nodded his head in approval.  
"Oh hell yeah. So I guess this is the permanent spot?"  
  
Lance nodded as he turned the corner and drove his way to the party.  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
Cole leaned back and started a conversation with Boom-Boom as they drove off down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about nine and Scott and Jean had really gotten the party revved up. Everyone was dancing and eating, having fun and being happy, but Scott couldn't let go of the event of earlier that day. Jean noticed Scott's distracted nature and went over to him.   
  
"I think we should tell the professor now."  
  
Scott nodded and they made their way to his room. They lightly knocked and the door opened for them. The professor turned around in his chair and smiled warmly.  
  
"Welcome. I take it you two have something on your minds, do tell."  
  
Jean looked over at Scott.  
"Well...."  
  
The professor chuckled a bit and moved forward.   
"Let me read your mind. That will be easier."  
  
Scott nodded and kneeled down to the professor's level. Soon he knew everything that had taken place and leaned back.  
  
"I see. Yes, I've known about Mr. Taylor for some time."  
  
Both's eyes popped out of their head.  
"WHAT?"  
  
The professor took his original position behind the desk and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Cole Taylor, age 17, street runner and former leader of his own gang. His past is elusive to me but I have known for sometime that he has had mutant evolution possibilities. There is no need to worry. He will come in due time."  
  
Scott stepped forward.  
"But professor! He nearly killed us!"  
  
Jean grabbed his arm to calm him. She pulled him back, excusing the both of them. When they were out of the room they made their way to the garage. They stopped in-between the garage and the mansion.   
  
"Listen Scott. If the professor says that it's ok, it's ok. Alright?"  
  
Scott kicked at the dirt and sighed out.   
"I guess."  
  
Jean smiled at his childish behavior and looked toward the garage.   
  
"Curfew isn't until 2:00 for us, so lets go driving!"  
  
Scott perked up a bit and smiled.   
"Sure."  
  
"Great!"  
  
They both headed for the garage but before they did, they hear a familiar car engine.  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
Scott's convertible sped out of the garage with an ensemble of people, two of which were Kurt and the driver, Rogue.  
  
"DAMMIT!!"  
  
Scott ran after the car a bit and returned to the garage where Logan was shinning his bike. Scott looked at him with a mad questioning look. Logan looked him up and down and brushed past him.  
  
"I didn't see anything."  
  
Scott's jaw dropped as Wolverine walked by. Jean chuckled a bit.  
  
"It must be good being Logan's favorite."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The party was jumping and the occupants were hot. Cole was sitting in the 'VIP' area, which was a high shelf that overlooked the rest of their 'club'. Lance was at his side with his arm over Kitty, making her blush by his indecent glances and advances. He smirked and bobbed his head up and down to the beat. There were many pretty girls there but he couldn't concentrate on them because of his 'problem'. Cole didn't want his powers surfacing so he tried not to think about something that he wanted from a girl. (He almost fell into temptation when he saw a girl lean over forward, her low cut shirt showing a lot.) Cole really wasn't paying attention until someone came into the club. She had white stripes in her hair and she was with a boy and another girl with purple hair. Lance followed his eye path and smirked.  
  
"That was the girl I told you about. You know, the one who left."  
  
Cole nodded his head and got up, making his way through the crowd where he saw her sit down. He came up behind and lifted his hand to touch her, but he forgot to concentrate and he made the glass in front of her come into his hand. When he felt the cold he promptly dropped the glass. She turned, hearing the glass and was astonished to see him looking at her.   
  
"Lo-Lone Wolf, ah mean C-Cole?"   
  
Her eyes were wide like his.  
"It's been years..."  
  
He blinked as he remembered the last time they saw each other.  
"Yeah. Look I have to go, I just wanted to see if it was you sad eyes. I'm with Lance if you want to come up.."  
  
Rogue looked at him and nodded.  
"K."  
  
Cole walked back a bit before running into a dark corner of the VIP section. At the table Rogue became fidgety. Risty spoke up.  
  
"Who was that, and why did you call him Lone Wolf and why did he call you sad eyes?"  
  
Rogue looked up and sighed.  
"That was the name he had in his gang and sad eyes is from what he called me, which was that ah was his 'sad eyed angel'. He used to be mah boyfriend."  
  
Both Kurt and Risty stared at her wide-eyed.  
"You were in a Gang!"  
  
"You had a BOYFRIEND!"  
  
Kurt looked at Risty and Risty visa-versa. They both racked Rogue for details while Cole watched them from the corner. He looked at his hands.  
  
"You always said you left because of what you had become. What it was, I have no clue. But it was probably me that made you leave."  
  
Cole balled up his hand into a fist and closed his eyes.  
"So sad. Even with a horrible life, I've been living a lie."  
  
He tested his powers on a slip of paper on a nearby table.  
"And now I can't lie about it anymore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Heya! I hope that those who read this enjoy it! Thanks from both me and the starter of this story, Cole Taylor, whose email is in chapter 1. 


	4. Ch 3: Spy

Rogue shifted uncomfortably in her chair, constantly looking around. Kurt and Risty were trying to egg her on to take Cole's offer but she resisted them, part of her wanting to go to see him. It had been two hours since the pair had exchanged held back words, and now the members were getting rowdy, signaling the party was about to really start. Pietro had arrived with a flock of girls and Toad and Fred were behind him. He glanced slightly at Rogue who looked at him impassively, sipping on her drink obviously unaffected. He rolled his eyes and stalked off to VIP. Risty leaned forward a bit.  
  
"Well well, there something else you mind fessing up to, eh Rogue?"  
  
Risty smirked as Rogue turned a pale pink.  
"That was an accident. Pure and simple."  
  
Risty snickered as Kurt downed another glass. He smiled ruefully and patted her back.  
"Iz ok zizter. Ve can't help it if Vou like bad boys."  
  
Kurt's comment made Risty laugh hard and loud. He broke down too and laughed with her. They had laughed so much, there was pain in their stomachs and they had to lean on each other for support. Rogue crossed her arms and scowled at Kurt.  
  
"No more drinks fer you! Ah HATE IT when you have a sugah high!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance had just yelled out a bit when the music started pumping louder and harder, IF that was possible. Cole leaned back and looked around at the people dancing; totally unaware that he could hurt them and they wouldn't know it was him. He felt as if he was in some weird tripped out Rob Zombie video. Lance had noticed Cole's discomfort and now that the rest of the gang had arrived, he needed his best man ready to party. He moved over to his lone table and slapped a drink down in front of him. Cole lazily looked up at him.  
  
"Yes? I hope you don't think i'm going to drink that."  
  
Lance pulled out his chair and sat down, looking Cole square in the eyes.  
"No, but if you need to, go right ahead cause frankly, you look like shit man."  
  
Cole smirked and leaned back, turning his attention to Rogue. He addressed Lance without moving his eyes from her.  
  
"I met her on the streets a while back. She was so scared, but acted tough. Some of my guys tried to steal her bag and she gave him an ass kicking of a lifetime."  
  
Cole smirked as he dipped his finger into the alcoholic drink, smiling at the memory. Lance looked back at her and scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, she was like that when we got her too. So what happened?"  
  
Cole looked down at the glass and closed his eyes.  
"She left."  
  
He took back a shot and got up. Lance looked up at him, slightly proud. Cole took off his jacket and signaled for Boom-Boom to join him. Lance got up and looked at the empty glass.  
  
"Schweet."  
  
Cole snaked his arm around Boom-Boom's waist and walked off.  
"I know."  
  
The pair walked down the steps and made their way to the floor. Risty had seen them move and grabbed Kurt mid-sentence and she drug him to the dance floor.  
  
"Come on furry boy, show me ya stuff."  
  
The pair danced and kept on until they were mere feet away from Cole and Tabitha. Risty occasionally leaned in to listen in and check out the 'ex'. Rogue noticed Risty's spying and smiled to herself a bit, her thoughts were interrupted however, by a cool voice.  
  
"Laughing to ourself about what?"  
  
Rogue nearly choked and turned with a deadly look.  
"Go away Pietro. Ah'm just here fer fun, don't spoil it."  
  
Pietro cocked his head to the side.  
"For fun? I thought you were here to pick up our soon to be new recruit."  
  
Rogue's eyebrows quirked up a bit.  
"Do tell."  
  
Pietro smirked. Now that he had her attention, he didn't care if he had leaked information or not. Pietro extended his hand and she took it, half wanting find out, half wanting to be near him. It was about 12:00 and people were still pouring into the 'club'. There were cars and motorcycles parked outside and no one seemed to notice a van with slightly tinted windows. The occupants rustled around in discomfort.  
  
"Dammit! How long are they staying in that hole?"  
  
Logan was sitting in the back and was getting hot while waiting. Storm chuckled and continued to watch the door.   
  
"Well, if you hadn't let Rogue steal Scott's car, we wouldn't be here 'concerned' that she is, as the boys put it, 'going to Hell and dragging Kurt with her'."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and scratched his knuckles.  
"I tell you, I saw NOTHING."  
  
Storm smiled and rolled her eyes. Actually, they were there because the professor had sent them there. Storm herself was growing weary and was getting hot too. She could hear Logan's panting and she blew a mini cold front throughout the van, cooling them both.  
  
"Thanks Ororo. I needed that."  
  
She tilted her head to the side.  
"No problem. So Logan, why do you suppose Xavier told us to come here."  
  
Logan shrugged.   
"Beats me. Its probably one of those missions that we have to find out on our own. Just because we're grown doesn't mean we don't need training too."  
  
Storm smiled and nodded her head in agreement, suddenly she heard Logan unsheathe his weapon. She sat up straight.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I smell the Brotherhood."  
  
Storm relaxed.  
"That's just Pietro and the boys."  
  
He sniffed at the air again.  
"No, this smell is older. It has the smell of tainted blood."  
  
Logan turned around and opened the window, tracing the smell to the club. Storm began to fidget looking around, readying herself. Logan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"We have to move out."  
  
Storm looked around and unbuckled her seatbelt to join Logan near the door.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Logan growled dangerously low.  
"Sabertooth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! Any reviews are accepted! ^-^!  
You contact the starter at   
Cole_taylor17@yahoo.com 


	5. Ch 4: Brawl

Different kinds of music had pummeled the walls of the old fallout shelter and there was about to be more. The Rap and Hip-hop hour was over and the Rock hours had begun. It was now one and the influx of people had gone down. There had been about seven fights, all of which Freddie had been to bouncer to and everyone was dancing.   
  
Kurt and Risty were dancing, just not with each other. Risty was more into the dirty dancing while Kurt was still a good boy, although he was drunk and did not know it. Rogue and Pietro had long given up trying to talk and were now quietly dancing very sexually in the corner. Kitty was dancing crazily with a group of girls and Lance's sour mood since she left him changed dramatically brighter. Toad was taking shots and acting like a cowboy with his tongue. Yes, the flamboyant and stupidly careless life of a teenager was running strong in the hole. A man with a hood had walked into the 'club'. No cared to notice however. He moved over to where Cole was and sneered a bit.  
  
-Doesn't look so tough to me-  
  
He folded his arms and leaned back. He could clearly see Boom-Boom doing her thing whilst Cole obliged, yet his eyes were focused on someone else. Sabertooth followed his eye path to a dancing Rogue. Sabertooth scowled at Pietro. He growled low in his throat.  
  
-That boy is a love struck pup-  
  
He could see the intensity of which they had for each other but Rogue's attention was focused on Cole. Their eyes were locked and Sabertooth didn't like it at all. He stealthily crept outside and went about his plan. The time was now 1:48 and there were no signs of stopping. The party would have lasted about three more hours but a ripping sound alerted a group of kids to the entrance, soon after, like moths to a flame, others followed them. The club started pouring out and Pietro had wanted to see what was going down too so he tugged Rogue along with him.  
  
"Come on babe, let's see what's up."  
  
Rogue shrugged him off.  
  
"Ah'm NOT a babe, that's a reference to a child and ah am certainly NOT a child."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and halted.  
  
"What the hell's your problem! I'm just showing affection, don'tbesuchabitch!"  
  
Rogue steamed.  
  
"Ah AM A BITCH, YOU WHORE! And don't forget it!"  
  
Pietro clenched his fists.  
  
"How could I? I don't know why I bothered with you in the first place. Under all that make-up your just another girl, you're no different!"  
  
Pietro 'cleaned' his hands of the matter and stalked out of the shelter, and pushed people out of his way. Rogue rubbed her clothes and skin.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU WERE ALWAYS AROUND BUT NEVER WITH ME!"  
  
Rogue's head was hurting a bit and she was seething over Pietro's last victory. She rubbed her temples as a leg placed itself comfortably besides hers.   
  
"I remember you don't liked being touched."  
  
She looked at him and he lowered his eyes to hers.  
  
"Except when you're dancing."  
  
Rogue crossed her arms a breathed sharply into her nose.  
  
"Cole...why..."  
  
Cole slipped his hands into his pockets and turned and faced her.  
  
"So, this is how we meet. You're here, at a club, freakin it with one of my fella's? Crazy ass world huh?"  
  
Rogue cringed.  
  
"Sure is. Look, ahm REALLY NOT in the mood."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
Rogue turned a bit and started off away from him, her pace staggering a bit as she walked. She wasn't drunk; she just was embarrassed about having ANOTHER lovers spat with Pietro in public, in FRONT of her ex no less. This was not her day.  
  
"This day sucks."  
  
"And its about to get worse."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan had stayed in the van when he saw Sabertooth exit the club and start to tear up some kid's van. He had ordered Storm to close the vents so he couldn't be sensed but he had a feeling Sabertooth knew they were there. Sabertooth had dodged the kids coming out so a fight started over a misunderstanding of who did it. When Sabertooth made his move, Wolverine made his.  
  
As Logan entered the hole, he saw a kid and Rogue and Sabertooth jump in front of them.  
  
"What tha hell! SABERTOOTH!"  
  
Rogue jumped in front of Cole and placed her arm in his path.  
  
"What do YOU want?"  
  
He smirked and Logan held his position.  
  
"I'm not here for you bitch."  
  
Sabertooth pushed her to the side and lunged for Cole. Cole was more infuriated than scared.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is but you're gonna pay for that!"  
  
Rogue struggled a bit to get up.  
  
"Cole stop! He's to strong!"  
  
Rogue reached out but Logan chose to intervene. They began to fight, as usual, while Cole and Rogue crawled out of the entrance. When they had reached the woods they found a clearing and sat down. He looked her over a bit.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She shook off his concern dismissively.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stared at each other for a while before breaking out into fits of laughter.   
  
"So does this happen everyday?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Yeah, you could day so."  
  
Cole laughed and eased up.  
  
"You think that small guy can take on that big cat guy?"  
  
She laughed evilly.  
  
"Please yeah! He ALWAYS beats him!"  
  
They both laughed until they both realized something. Rogue turned a bit.  
  
"He was after you..."  
  
Her voice was weak. He shrugged but then he made a connection.  
  
"They were mutants weren't they?"  
  
She turned her head away ashamed. Cole could feel her shame but took it the wrong way. He got up abruptly.  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
She turned slightly startled and got up.  
  
"No don't! You cant!"  
  
He looked at her startled and stepped forward to her until he heard a voice.  
  
"Yes, please stay. There's SO much to talk about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the large use of swears and drinking, but its what really goes on and stuff. 


	6. Ch 5: Truth Hurts

"MYSTIQUE!!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as she backed up.  
  
-This is REALLY not mah day-  
  
Rogue growled and crossed her arms, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!! Do you guys ever quit!?!"  
  
Mystique smirked and shook her head.  
  
"Such language and the answer is no."  
  
She gracefully turned her head to Cole a slight look of want in her face. She morphed into a amazingly beautiful brunette.   
  
"Come with me Cole. I can give you whatever you want or whoever. I can give you power and acceptance, all you have to do is work for my leader, Magneto."  
  
She slithered her way up to him.   
  
-Magneto was right. He loves women. I am irresistible to him-  
  
Cole was frozen. She was lovely, yet a second ago she was blue. Yet and still, she was entrancing and he let her wrap herself around him, meanwhile forgetting about Rogue. Rogue seethed.   
  
-That's the same shit Gambit pulled on me!-  
  
"Back off!! That's mah man!"  
  
She pulled her off of Cole and Mystique morphed back, laughing as she did.  
  
"Such a temper, I can see why Pietro loves playing with you."  
  
Rogue clenched her fists.  
  
"You have no right! And don't try to change the subject! You're not getting Cole!"  
  
By now Cole had snapped out of the charm and he was a bit confused at how the two knew each other. He stepped forward to grab Rogue and run, he was lucky he did because Sabertooth went flying into a nearby tree. Logan jumped through the brush.  
  
"Get out of here now! The both of you!"  
  
They nodded and ran. Mystique rolled her eyes and tossed a glance to Sabertooth before she ran after them.  
  
"Don't get your ass pummeled again like last time!"  
  
With that she sprang into motion like a nymph of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The brotherhood had taped the whole fight scene between the teens to save for later. Lance was on the hood of the truck with Tabitha under his arm, it would had been Kitty but Storm drug her away.  
  
"This is one HELL of a party! We have GOT to do this every weekend!"  
  
Tabitha and the guys laughed. Todd turned to Pietro hoping to get Pietro's mind off of his reflection.  
  
"Yo, what's up with you and Rogue now."  
  
Pietro smoothed back an unruly strand of hair and hmphed.  
  
"Same as always. She can't stand to be with me and she cant stand to be without me."  
  
The guys laughed and Boom-Boom smirked.  
  
"So, when are you gonna nail 'er? That's the only reason you're with her right?"  
  
He pursed his lips and stayed quiet. She didn't have the right to pry. Sure he had thought about it, THEY had thought about it, but her powers were to strong. As dorky as it may sound, he wanted to touch her and connect. For Pietro, having sex with Rogue was a touchy subject and very personal. He got up and headed towards the woods.  
  
"They've been gone too long. Let's get going and pick up this new guy."  
  
They all awkwardly obliged and headed in the same direction. When Tabitha passed him, he roughly grabbed her arm and jerked her to the side.  
  
"Don't follow us. You're not part of the gang."  
  
He pushed her and she flicked him off. Before he ran off he looked at her with venom in his eyes.  
  
"What Rogue and I do is none of your business. Don't be a bigger whore than what you already are."  
  
He sped off and she spat indignantly.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pair ran through the woods, desperately trying to find Storm. Mystique was on their heels and finally she found a way to cut them off. She ran up the rocks and leapt onto the fallen branch of an old cut down tree.  
  
"There's really no use in running, Hell, hiding. Come Cole."  
  
She reached out her hand only to have Rogue smack it away.   
  
"Go away. Cole, don't you ever trust her!! What she says are lies!"  
  
Mystique eyes narrowed and then a light bulb went off in her head.  
  
"Did Rogue ever tell you why she left? Hmm?"  
  
Cole looked at Mystique puzzled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, did she ever give you a plausible explanation? Don't you find it odd she just up and left?"  
  
Cole's defense slackened and his breath got caught in his throat. Rogue slumped to the ground, her hands over her ears.  
  
"Shut up!! Shut up...."  
  
Mystique loved her affect and kept it up.  
  
"There has always been that question in the back of your mind. WHY is the question. WHY did she leave? WHY wouldn't she touch me? WHY am I the way that I am."  
  
His body turned to jelly and he felt defenseless.  
  
"WHY do you even want to know? I'll tell you why, it's because of that tiny little secret. Unknown to you at the time, but it was there. That secret you ask? Why don't you ask your precious Rogue what you've been dying to for years! WHY DOESNT SHE COME NEAR YOU!? Why doesn't she relish in your warmth! WHY DOESNT SHE WANT YOU NEAR!"  
  
Rogue shook her head violently.  
  
"Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!!!!!"  
  
She tore off her glove and charged at Mystique, lightly surprising her. She grabbed her arm and flung her in Cole's direction. Rogue's eyes grew wide as saucers as Cole instinctively reached out his hand and grasped hers. There they stood, his powers entering her. Cole had no idea what was going on but he slightly felt her push herself away and look at him horrified. The pain and fear was written on every part of her body. Cole slumped and started to sub come to the darkness of sleep. Before drifting off to oblivion he felt his body lifted and hurdled through the air. Some one was carrying him. He mumbled a bit and passed out, the last thing in his memory was the image of a defeated Rogue slouched down, broken and crying in the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEY! What's up!! Well you know.   
  
Oh yeah, I'm not EXACTLY going by the Evo timeline. 


	7. Ch 6: Explanations

The afternoon light spilled through the dusty windows falling brightly on Cole sleeping form. He had been out for hours since the fight earlier that morning. He stirred a bit, trying to adjust his eyes.  
  
-Was it a dream?-  
  
He lifted himself up with a start. This place was unfamiliar to him. His hands for some reason pained him and he rubbed them, trying to think of why.  
  
-Rogue...-  
  
He jumped up looking around for her.   
  
"She's not here."  
  
Lance pushed himself off of the doorframe with a light nudge. Cole looked at him with a glint of anger. Lance smirked and put up his hands.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute! Don't worry, she's safe, she just went with her people."  
  
Cole relaxed a bit and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and looked at Cole's forehead.  
  
"You got knocked out by a stray piece of wood."  
  
Cole saw that Lance wasn't looking him in the eyes. (he knew Lance was trying to act like he was looking at him) He crossed his arms.  
  
"Liar. I remember a draining feeling. And I've been hit over the head before and it's NEVER felt that way."  
  
Lance shrugged and Cole snorted in defeat.   
  
"Whatever, so, how'd i get here?"  
  
Lance gave him a look like 'no duh'.  
  
"We carried you and put you in my car dumbass."  
  
The answer seemed truthful enough.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm hungry what's to eat?"  
  
Lance grinned as Cole got up but before he was half way to the door Lance stopped him.  
  
"You never REALLY told me IN DEPTH about you and Rogue."  
  
Cole rubbed his eyes but he could tell that Lance wasn't going to let him pass without an explanation.  
  
"Fine. I met her a few years back. When I first met her she was walking down the street at night by herself. I saw a rival gang member following her, I wasn't going to doing anything about it until I saw her beat his ass."  
  
Lance blinked and laughed. Cole smiled at the memory and went on.  
  
"Yeah, got him good. But then a couple of his friends appeared out of nowhere, so I helped her out. She kinda stuck with me."  
  
Lance nodded his head and smirked.  
  
"Did you ever kiss her?"  
  
Cole sighed and shook his head a bit.  
  
"Nope. She would never let me. But then again, that secretiveness made me want her more."  
  
"Damn that's no fun."  
  
Cole's smile returned.  
  
"Not totally."  
  
The both got the idea and laughed heartily.  
  
"I feel you."  
  
As they laughed and continued to talk, they failed to notice Pietro's fuming presence.  
  
-I thought I was the only who's been with Rogue-  
  
He clenched his fist while cussed in heated whispers.  
  
"I had always thought there had been someone else before me..."  
  
He raged as he remembered the look of hurt on Rogue's face as they took him away. She had never looked after him like that before.  
  
His jealous kept on rising until an idea struck him.  
  
"I'll tell him she's a mutant. He'll be so disappointed that she never trusted him, he'll drop her!"  
  
He smirked but was startled out of it when a voice scared him.  
  
"That's not wise."  
  
He turned angrily.  
  
"And why not."  
  
She returned his whisper.  
  
"Because Eric wouldn't be pleased if you, his son, messed up his plan!"  
  
Pietro hmphed in defeat. He really hated it when Mystique was right.  
  
"Okay, so WHAT am I going to do?"  
  
Mystique grinned evilly.  
  
"Tear them apart silently."  
  
He liked the plan. It was a bit odd that she was helping him but then again, he was Magneto's son. Little did he know Mystique had her own reasons for tearing Cole away from Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door to Rogue's room was locked tight. All she did that day was sleep and order food from down stairs. Logan was the only one who she talked to and even that was limited. And so there he was, in her room, sitting by her bed. She had weakly explained the situation about Cole and he felt for her. Rogue lay strewn out on her bed. Sweat began to form and she began to mumble incoherently. Logan placed a hand on her forehead to calm her.  
  
"It's ok kid."  
  
Rogue's body seemed to spiral out of control in and endless void. Feeling passed through her as she saw how Cole felt, his meeting with Jean and Scott and his powers. She woke with a gasp. Logan was supporting her back with his arm.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
She stared at him drained.  
  
"Cole's in trouble. The brotherhood has him. Please help."  
  
She had reached her hand out to touch his face but if fell in fatigue. Her body grew limp as her breathing began to even. She was asleep again. He stayed there for a moment, clutching her small body until he called for the professor. There was a lot more to the situation and it could only get worse. 


	8. Ch 7: The games we play

Cole sat down at the table ready to eat. He had discussed some things about him and Rogue with Lance. Since the brotherhood was poor, he had to eat old cereal. He didn't mind much because it was common for him.  
  
-Meh, beggars cant be choosers-  
  
A gust of wind passed by and suddenly Pietro appeared before him. Cole was used to Pietro's here now, gone a bit later appearances.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
Cole swallowed a mouthful of generic Kix.  
  
"Meh, nothin. Just eating. Hey Pietro."  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow and sat down.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cole breathed out, trying to see how he should do this. He felt something between Rogue and Pietro but he didn't know how to approach the issue. He sucked his teeth.  
  
"How long have you've known Rogue?"  
  
Pietro's face displayed confusion while his mind was screaming and leaping for joy. He kept his composure as he pretended to think.  
  
"About, um, 7 or 8 months. Maybe more, why?"  
  
Cole looked at Pietro with a vacant expression on his face.  
  
-Not as long as we were together yet...-  
  
Pietro grew a bit nervous under Cole's distant gaze and he waved his hand in front of his face. Cole snapped out of it and shook his head a bit.  
  
"It seems as if you two have known each other longer, that's all. You just seem REALLY close."  
  
Pietro's nervousness disappeared as he started to play his little game.  
  
"Yeah well, we are on and off nowadays."  
  
A slight touch of hurt was in Cole's eyes as he looked at a laid back and lounging Pietro.   
  
"Really?"  
  
Pietro tried to look nonchalant.  
  
"Yeah. What we have is pretty intense. It's just that some members of our groups don't seem to get along."  
  
Pietro had been inspecting his nails, looking at them as if the matter of him and Rogue was just the day's gossip. The look on his face tortured Cole. It was almost maddening. Pietro inwardly smirked and continued.  
  
"That doesn't bother us that much. But don't get me wrong, we have some pretty brutal fights."  
  
Pietro smirked a bit.  
  
-Literally-  
  
Cole nodded coolly, not wanting to let on to Pietro that there was something more between him and Rogue. To be more exact, that he knew her.   
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Cole's mind scrambled with an excuse.  
  
"I saw you two fight last night and I asked Lance this morning about you guys."  
  
Cole's lie flowed smoothly from his mouth and it seemed to hold credibility with Pietro, even though he didn't know Pietro knew the truth. Cole downed the rest of his cereal and took the bowl to the sink to wash it. Pietro, having nothing better to do, stayed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"So what about you? Any special girl with you?"  
  
Cole rinsed the bowl.  
  
"Nah. There used to be though."  
  
"Hm, what about Boom-Boom? She's got the eyes for you."  
  
He wiped his hands on the towel and faced Pietro, leaning on the sink.  
  
"Yeah i know, but she's not my type. Besides, she's got someone else on her agenda."  
  
Pietro lifted one eyebrow, interested.  
  
"Hm. Well i'm not surprised. She is skanky."  
  
Cole chuckled a bit and shook his head.  
  
"Naw, she's alright. She just needs a good guy for a change."  
  
"Yeah, a virgin who can turn into putty in her hands!"  
  
They both laughed, the tension now gone from the room. They chatted more throughout the afternoon, both holding back a terrible secret.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan had been pacing about Rogue's room for and hour trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. There had been a lot of stuff going on and this was not helping the situation. He stopped a bit and looked at Rogue. She was beautiful lying there and he could see why Cole was willing to stand up to Sabertooth for her. He went over to her and stroked a stray piece of hair out of her face. Logan would do anything for her and everyone knew it. After she had passed out, the professor had come in and let Logan in on the details of Cole and Rogue's relationship and of what happened between Jean and Scott. From what Logan had heard about Cole, he seemed that he would like him. They were both loners, strong, smart and most importantly, cared for Rogue. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What to do kid, what to do."  
  
He knew where Cole was, he just didn't know if it was the right time to move in and get him. Did he even KNOW he was a mutant, or did he know his friends were? So many questions and so little time. His eyes wandered over Rogue's curvy body. He really didn't want to use her as bait but he might have to resort to it.   
  
"Is there EVER a day when there is no drama?"  
  
He growled low in his throat and he heard a light giggle behind him.  
  
"How can you laugh at this Ororo?"  
  
She smiled and walked over to him, cupping his face in her hands.  
  
"Sometimes its the only thing that keeps me going."  
  
He placed his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes. Storm took this opportunity to take control.  
  
"Come, you need your rest."  
  
She pulled up on his face and soon the rest of his body followed. It was going to be another tiring week. They silently left her room and closed the door gently. In the room one emerald green eye popped open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
It was now the evening and things felt a lighthearted. Because of the events that occurred the night before, no one expected Rogue wanted to go out. They were wrong. She knew that Logan would be livid with her if she went out so she snuck out. It was around nine and about the time teens went out to party. But not for Rogue, not today. She had to see Cole and she knew Lance could point her in the right direction. Even though she had defected to Xavier, she was still one of the Brotherhood. She sprinted past the Institute defenses and ran down the street until she reached the bus stop. As she waited she caught her breath.  
  
-Ah wish they hadn't of moved it so far from the Institute!-  
  
The bus rolled up and she composed herself. Rogue silently wondered what Lance was going to make her do. Was he going to make her dish out money for info or ask her to hook up a date with him and Kitty? The bus made a few stops before hers and when it was time for her to get off, she groaned again, remembering that the Brotherhood house was also far away from the stop.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Rogue dragged her feet to get to the house. She really had no idea she was looking for Cole. He probably didn't care for her anymore. Hell, like he ever did. The professor could handle this yet, for her sake, she needed to see him and explain herself. IT was probably best that she did. Rogue turned the corner to go to the house and ran into what seemed like a brick wall.  
  
"Busted."  
  
She rubbed her head and quivered in fear at the voice. She got up and dusted herself off. Rogue put on a stoic face.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean Sabertooth?"  
  
The sarcasm in her voice pissed him off. He roared and grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"This is going to be fun. Ima rip you from limb to limb. You'll never get to him."   
  
She struggled a bit, and then she stopped, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
She removed a gloved and he laughed.  
  
"Nice try bitch, there's just one problem. I have on long sleeves and there is no way in hell you'll be able to reach my face."  
  
Rogue began terrified, sure enough, there he was protected and holding her up by her collar. So there they were, him holding her up, Rogue on the verge of fainting and no one in sight to help her...or in earshot to hear her scream. 


	9. Ch 8: Trouble

The evening was cool and Pietro slipped out of the house, the wind catching his hair as he stepped out onto the grass. His conversation had carried on for a hour or so with Cole and in the process, Lance had joined them. Cole was a pretty cool guy and even though they only really knew eachother through Lance but he could really relate to the guy. Both of their Dad's were here today gone tommorow, and they both liked the same kind of girls. Correction. The same GIRL. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out a bit into the yard. He had agreed to meet Mystique there in the evenging so they could talk about their latest plans and Rogue. He smirked at the thought but it soon disappeared when the chill started to get to him.  
  
"Oh come on! Dont tell me I have to find her!"  
  
He grumbled a bit and paced back and forth. After about a minute he decided to speed up the process and zoomed around the house. As he whized down the yard he heard a loud crash. He stopped mid step and whipped his head around to see Sabertooth. Pietro cocked his head to the side and scratched his head.  
  
"There's NO way that could be Mystique. She can easily take him on, so..."  
  
He let his eyes fall to the pile of ruble and a pale hand reached out. A familiar southern accent laced grunt sounded from the pile and Pietro's heart stopped. His breath caught in his throat as Sabertooth lunged forward and grabbed her by her torn collar. Pietro ground his teeth and before Sabertooth knew it, there was a peircing pain in his nether region and he gasped for air. Pietro caught Rogue and ran to a nearby tree.   
  
"That son of a- AREYOUOK!?!"  
  
Pietro's breathing was frantic and he couldnt help himself, he had to get Sabertooth.  
  
-Creed...-  
  
Rogue's eyes slid open and a blurry figure yelled at her. She couldnt really make out any of what it was saying but as her vision came into focus, so did her hearing. She blinked a bit and began to murmur.   
  
"Pietro...is that reallah you?"  
  
Peitro checked her body quickly. Whenever he accent became heavy, something was wrong. He finnaly reached the back of her head and felt. There was no blood, but there was a bump forming in the back of her head. He cradled her in his arms and cursed as he rocked her back and forth, trying to figure what to do. He definantly couldnt go after Sabertooth because something could happen to her. Pietro's body couldnt move because of the confusion so he did only what he could think of. He yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole had heard a shriek from inside. He glanced over at Lance who now had on his headphones. He rolled his eyes.  
  
-Deaf to the world-  
  
Cole sucked his teeth and decided to see what the matter was. It seemed very urgent and he didnt feel like fighting with Lance over his help. Besides, he could probaly handle it without Lance's help anyway. He then heard arguing and a roar.   
  
"This is definantly something I have to check out."  
  
Cole stepped outside and looked around. There was nothing in sight then, he remebered how big the property was and he decided to go out further. That's when he saw them. Rogue was laying in Peitro's arms and he was rubbing her leg to comfort her. Whoever was there before wasnt now. Cole wanted to see if she was okay but the sight made him stay where he was. Rogue and Peitro were just so close. Pietro's face was barely centimeters from hers. Cole had NEVER gotten that close before, it was something he could only dream of. Peitro looked up and saw Cole. Releif washed over Pietro's features when he saw Cole. She's be safe with him.  
  
"Here, take her while I call her team."  
  
Cole nodded dumbly and took Pietro's place. Rogue was concious and had heard the conversation and cursed silently for her weakness being shown in front of Cole yet again.   
  
"Cole..."  
  
She reached her hand to his face and touched it lightly. He smiled numbly and put his hand to hers.  
  
"Im here...always have been."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro whirled into the house to get to the phone, when he got there, he stopped short.  
  
"HowshouldIdothis?"  
  
A light bulb went off in his head and he dialed the number.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Xaivier Institute for gifted individuals, how may i help you?"  
  
Pietro clamped his thumb and forefinger over his nose and spoke.  
  
"Um yes, may I speak to a miss Kitty Pride."  
  
There was a muffled 'Kitty' in the backround and he heard her get on.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Its me Pietro! Send somebody over here quick! Rogue was over here and we didnt know. Sabertooth attacked her and we need for you guys to get her because Wolverine would kill me if I went over there!"  
  
"Oh my GOD! That's where she went! I hate to tell you this but you dont have to come over here. Logan's like, coming to YOU!"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
Pietro's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"Yeah! He left 10 minutes ago and I know he'll be driving fast so he should be there any minute!"  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Pietro dropped the phone.   
  
"I gotta warn him!"  
  
He ran out of the front door and stopped halfway when he saw motorcycle headlights coming up.  
  
"COLE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!!"  
  
Cole looked up at Pietro with a confused look. Pietro was yelling something and Rogue started to fidget. He looked down at her and followed her wide eyes into a hard punch. Cole's body was thrown back and he slid a bit. Rogue scrambled to subdue Logan's arm.  
  
"You beat up the wrong girl bub..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Welp, you know what to do.. 


	10. Ch 9: Truth and Lies

Rogue tugged at Logan's arm with all her strength but couldn't stop him from charging at Cole, his blades gleaming in the moonlight. He lunged for Cole but he quickly dodged and sprang into a fighting stance.  
  
"Are you INSANE! I would never hurt Rogue!"  
  
Logan's feral nature had taken him over completely and he spat.  
  
"Bullshit! I don't believe you!"  
  
Logan ran up to him and gave Cole a hard punch in the stomach. The pain was agonizing and Cole fought the urge to wince and address the pain. He stumbled back a bit and spit the blood out of his mouth.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!"  
  
Cole uppercuted Logan and turned around and kicked him in the jaw. Logan stumbled back a bit; surprised that he couldn't dodge them. He readjusted his jaw and cracked his neck.  
  
-This could be fun-  
  
"Not bad kid but you're going to have to do better than that!"  
  
Rogue had been watching the whole scene with horror. Cole's lip was bleeding and she could tell a Black eye was forming. She rallied up her strength and tried once more to pacify the angry man.  
  
"LOGAN STOP IT!!! YOU BASTARD STOP!!!"  
  
Wolverine immediately whirled around in surprise. Rogue had NEVER talked to him that way. He looked at her puffed face and could tell that she was pissed.  
  
"Stripes..."  
  
Rogue clenched her fists.  
  
"Don't you fuckin 'Stripes' me! I told you to stop!"  
  
She whirled around, her back to him.  
  
"You're too damn impulsive!"  
  
Now, both Cole and Logan were looking at her, both forgetting about Pietro who, during the fight, went inside to rally the Brotherhood. She began to briskly walk towards the exit of the property and like a love struck young boy, Logan followed her, calling for her to stop. She whirled around.  
  
"DONT FOLLOW ME!!! WHY BOTHER COMING AFTER ME IF YOU DONT LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
She ran off and Logan stopped in his tracks. There was no use in going after her, she knew the area well and could easily hide from him. He, instead, refocused his attention on to Cole. Cole looked at him angrily.  
  
"WELL! Aren't you going after her! If you don't I will!"  
  
Wolverine's angered had died down to shame but Cole's remark rekindled the feeling. He ran toward him and grabbed Cole by the collar, lifting him in the air.  
  
"WHAT_WAS_THAT!"  
  
His teeth were clenched as he said it and he pulled back his fist, ready to strike.  
  
=Logan, Stop!=  
  
Cole had closed his eyes, waiting for it to connect but it didn't. He opened them to see Logan grunting in dissatisfaction, not at him, but at something else.  
  
=We have Rogue with us let him go and return to institute=  
  
Yet another grunt escaped his throat and he returned his attention to Cole.  
  
"I'll be seeing YOU later."  
  
Logan promptly threw Cole on his ass and stalked off to his bike. Without another glance in Cole's direction, he sped off.  
  
Cole was livid but couldn't do anything but grind his teeth. Then he heard footsteps running his way. He turned and saw Freddy, Pietro and Lance looking down at him.  
  
"Where is he!"  
  
Cole's face contorted with anger.  
  
"Where is he? WHERE IS HE! HE just beat my ass! WHERE WAS HE!! WHERE WERE YOU!"  
  
Cole got up and stepped threateningly at Pietro. He put up his hands in defense.  
  
"I was getting reinforcements!"  
  
Lance stepped forward.  
  
"Calm down and let us take care of those bruises man."  
  
Cole was fed up with it all and grabbed Lance by the collar.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
Lance looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Nothing man, just her whacked out teacher beating you into a bloody pulp. Get it together!"  
  
"Bullshit! Something's up and you're going to tell me!"  
  
Lance began to get scared until he was rescued.  
  
"He wont tell you. I will."  
  
Cole turned around and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"You're...."  
  
"..Mystique."  
  
She tossed back some of her hair and posed elegantly.  
  
"And I can tell you everything you need to know. The whole truth."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!!!"   
  
Logan winced at her heated comment. She had been cussing him out on the way home and was now handing his balls to him on a platter. There was a LONG line outside of the door of eager students who were holding in their laughter at Rogue getting the best of Logan.  
  
"But Marie-"  
  
"DONT YOU 'BUT' ME LOGAN!"  
  
If this had been any other student, he would have stood up and put her in her place, but this was his heart and he couldn't help but feel like a bad child. She breathed in.  
  
"AND ANOTHER THING-"  
  
"Now WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU SNUCK OUT!! You should have been HERE!"  
  
"Rogue, Logan stop. I would very much like for you two to go to your rooms. That is quite enough. I believe you've made your points."  
  
She crossed her arms and pouted like a baby.  
  
"No I haven't! If he had listened, he would have known that it was Sabertooth and that Cole was watching over me until Pietro got help!"  
  
She scowled at him and crossed her arms. He shrugged apologetically.  
  
"I over reacted, forgive me please."  
  
She looked at him and the expression erased her anger, she had berated him enough. Rogue breathed out and sighed.   
  
"Its okay, ahm just a bit peeved, sorry."  
  
She smiled lazily and turned to the professor.  
  
"Ah'm sorry ah lost mah head. I also should've told you all were I was going."  
  
The professor smiled and wheeled to the door.  
  
"Its alright Rogue, you have feelings for him and I know he's very dear to you."  
  
She nodded gravely and they made their way to the door. Logan stood up and composed himself, noticing that they had left but not really paying attention. He was angry and Sabertooth would suffer his wrath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole stood with his fists clenched tightly.  
  
"Well then woman. What is it? What the Hell is going on!"  
  
She chuckled a bit and looked at Pietro for a split second and then back to Cole.  
  
"Simple. We don't have anything to hide. In fact, your dear friend Rogue is the one who's hiding something."  
  
He turned his head to the side in confusion and then a look of disgust ran over his features.  
  
"Right, like I'm going to fall for that shit again!"  
  
She scoffed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Think about it Cole. Why does it seem that there is always a fight when she's around? Do you even REALLY know her, the real her. Do you even know her real name?"  
  
His jaw tightened and his heart began to strain. She was right, he knew nothing except she was from the south and she was a street runner like himself. Mystique continued.  
  
"Look, she's with some rich guy who claims that he cares about her future and her 'problems'. All of its a lie. He doesn't care, that maniac that hit you was putting on a show to make her feel like she is important to them when she's not. Rogue is just a pawn in their little scheme. We are here to stop him and help all of the people he has manipulated!"  
  
His rage began to roar as the thought of Rogue being used replayed itself in his head. He breathed in solemnly.  
  
"So, if what you say is true, how can I help her?"  
  
His tone was even and Mystique walked up to him slowly.  
  
"By making the right choice, and I'm going to let you choose from two."  
  
She grinned and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So, Cole, what do you say? After all, what do you have to loose?"  
  
His mind immediately thought 'nothing'. But he had no idea that the wrong choice could cost him everything. 


	11. Ch 10: Dismay

Rogue paced around her room in thought. The whole week had been unusually stressful and she felt as if she would burst. She plopped down on her bed and let out a long sigh. The voices of Kitty and Multiple pierced through her bedroom door. Kitty was screeching about something and Multiple was giggling. Rogue grew more depressed.  
  
-Probably talkin to Lance. -  
  
A stray thought entered her mind but she pushed it away.  
  
"Ah've had enough 'excitement' for a lifetime. Ah feel like ah'm on a soap opera."  
  
She yawned and stretched. Everything had become anticlimactic and now she had nothing to do for the moment. She knew she should have been grateful but it was a hollow peace. Come to think of it, there wasn't really anything peaceful about it. There was still tension in the air. Whatever the case maybe, however, Rogue was determined to make the best of this 'calm before the storm' and wind down a bit. Rogue groggily scratched her butt and walked out of her room. A pleasant idea of what to do entering her mind. She let the balls of her left fingertips lightly trail down the banister as she made her way down the elegant hall and down the stairs. Rogue could feel the eyes of the people on her as she passed and decided to shrug it off. Her dealing with problems in public wasn't anything new so, she wondered, what made this any different?  
  
-Probably because of Cole. -  
  
A scowl contorted her face for a moment when she thought about it, and then it was replaced by a smirk.  
  
-Ah bet they neva thought ah could eva have a boyfriend. -  
  
Rogue let out a chuckle and walked through the living room.  
  
"Score one for the Goth, yes! Rogue 1, everyone else 0."  
  
She emphasized the 0 with a sign using her fingers and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Time for some chocolate ice cream!"  
  
Ah yes, the traditional pick me up. Just what she needed. Rogue greedily rubbed her hands together and opened the kitchen door. Her happy expression, however, changed dramatically.   
  
"Jean?"  
  
  
  
Jean looked up, her eyes a bit puffy. Rogue approached the situation cautiously.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Jean sniffled.  
  
"Super."  
  
She immediately began to break out into sniffles again. Rogue concluded it HAD to have been Scott. Rogue took a deep breath.  
  
"Perfect! That's great!"  
  
She started to walk over to the refrigerator to get her ice cream until she saw the carton on the table. A sinking feeling gripped her heart. She looked at Jean.  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
Jean smiled meekly.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Noooooo...  
  
Rogue could feel her eyes tearing up. All was lost! Then she thought about Storm's stash.   
  
-Meh, Chunky Monkey is just as good. -  
  
A grin graced her features as she moved her way around the other food and found what she wanted. She picked it up and it felt a bit light. She popped open the lid only to find a note that read: Boom-Boom was here. Her jaw dropped.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!! DAMN THE WORLD!!"  
  
She sniffled and decided to go to Logan for comfort and sweets. Rogue dragged her self out of the kitchen; more depressed than ever, now that she had to rely on Logan for her sugar pick me up.  
  
" Rogue 1, everybody else 2."  
  
Yes, her life had become a soap opera. A really BAD soap opera.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mystique had ordered The Brotherhood to go inside while she had her little 'chat' with Cole. Lance felt a little uneasy so he waited at the door. He knew firsthand what a great manipulator she was and he feared for Cole. Lance leaned his head against the aging doorframe and sighed out in boredom. The others were going about their regular duties, which was nothing. There hadn't been training for about a week and all were glad that they had their own space to do as they wished. Of course, Mystique used it to her advantage to keep them out of the Cole situation. Lance's watch beeped and a knot began to form in his stomach. They had been out there for 27 minutes, meaning something must have gone wrong.  
  
-Dammit Cole! You WOULD piss her off-  
  
After a bit of deliberation, Lance decided to head outside but was instead, smacked in the face with the door.  
  
"Toad! How many times have I told you not to stand behind the door! You get slime everywhere!"  
  
The door pulled back to reveal a nearly unconscious Lance. Mystique looked at him and 'hmph'ed. She looked ahead.  
  
"We have a new member so get your lazy asses down here and greet him!"  
  
Lance rubbed his face and got up. Pietro whizzed in before a hopping Toad and a slow Freddy. They all looked at Cole.  
  
"Um, miss' boss ma'm. We already know him. That's Cole."  
  
Toad gave her a grin and she put her hands on her hips. He gulped.  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you, yo. Welcome to the group my man."  
  
Mystique tossed back some hair.  
  
"Well, come on everyone."  
  
"Hey."  
  
They all answered her glare in unison. She calmed her features.  
  
"Good. Now, I have to go to do some business. I don't want to HEAR about ANY run in's those X-brats, understood!"  
  
They all nodded and she slammed the door behind them, leaving and expressionless Cole and his new gang. The little crowd quickly dispersed and Lance looked at Cole, his cold face scaring him a bit.  
  
"Well, welcome to the Brotherhood where 'nothing' is what we do best!"  
  
Lance smirked at Cole but it disappeared when he saw Cole cross his arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
Cole narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me."  
  
The room seemed to enclose around Lance as Cole's piercing gaze was upon him. He had to tell him the truth.  
  
"I knew you would be mad! I mean, how the hell would I know how you'd react!"   
  
Cole sucked in a breath.  
  
"I DONT GIVE A DAMN! Why didn't you tell me they were using her and chasing you!"  
  
Lance's fear left immediately and confusion set in.  
  
"Excusem me?"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Rogue is in some rich guy's cult! You should have told me they were chasing you! I would have helped!"  
  
Lance nearly choked when he processed the information Mystique gad given Cole. He swallowed. Now wouldn't be the time for the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry! For starters, I JUST found out about you and Rogue! I was waiting for the right time is all. And anyway, I didn't want to bother you with my problems."  
  
Cole seemed to calm down and he uncrossed his arms.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Lance inwardly sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Cole grunted and Lance turned his back to him to guide Cole upstairs.  
  
"Come on, I think we have some room for you, we'll make some if there's not."  
  
Cole turned around and opened the door.  
  
"That's not necessary. I'll be at my place."  
  
Before a sound could escape Lance's mouth Cole walked out and closed the door. Lance groaned.  
  
"My Life is a soap opera...." 


End file.
